Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13
Ab jetzt ist hier wieder Platz für neue Diskussionen! Na Vorred, auch hier deine Comics updaten? ;P Bin bis zum nächsten Sonntag inaktiv ;( --Aljarreau 12:25, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Schön :P Geile Signatur übrigens, am nächsten Sonntag kannst mir mal sagen, wie man so eine hinkriegt :P --Aljarreau 16:47, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ein paar Nachfragen Hey Viro, ich hoffe Dir geht's prima so weit. Kommst Du mit dem Skin gut zurecht? Könntest Du vielleicht einen kleinen Statusbericht abgeben, woran du gerade bastelst oder in wieweit Du schon geplant hast? Und wann können wir wieder einen neuen Comic aus "Uprising" lesen? Bis bald, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 20:42, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wie du bereits gesehen hast, ist die Farbe bereits etwas abgeändert und es existiert ein neues (natürlich vorläufiges) Hintergrundbild. Momentan arbeite ich noch daran, die passenden Farben zu finden und besonders, das Maskottchen zu bauen! Ich baue zurzeit wieder Toa Nidhiki auf, mit dem ich dann das Logo, Favicon etc. designen werde. Allerdings fehlen mir für die passenden Bilder noch die richtige Lichtbox, da meine beschädigt ist und ich auf natürliches Licht angewiesen bin. Letzteres gibt es in dieser Jahreszeit eher wenig. Somit werde ich wahrscheinlich erst Bilder nach meinem Geburtstag am Ende des Monats machen können, wenn ich genug Geld habe, um die neue Lichtbox zu vollenden. Bis dahin wird es wahrscheinlich aber schon einen anderen Platzhalter als Hintergrund geben. Was Aufstand betrifft... ich habe es einfach vergessen, hochzuladen! Ich habe heute leider auch wenig Zeit, dafür gibt es dann gleich zwei Kapitel direkt nacheinander ab Freitag. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:10, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Skin Hallo Viro, wie sieht's mit unserem Skin aus? Ich möchte Dich gar nicht unter Druck setzen, keineswegs! Aber wenn Du Dich im Moment überfordert fühlst und keine Zeit findest, könntest Du die Aufgabe auch abgeben? Könntest Du Dich in der nächsten zeit bitte kurz melden? Bis bald, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:45, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Es gab über die letzte und die vorgehende Woche einiges zu tun. Jetzt bin ich allerdings im Besitz meiner neuen Kamera und kann schon bald mit den Aufnahmen beginnen! Ich kümmer' mich zuerst um das Favicon und die Logos, berichtige dann die Farben und ändere zum Schluss das Hintergrundbild. Der Epilog meines Comics wartet auch schon ewig. Der sollte dann auch in der nächsten Zeit erscheinen. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 20:06, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Anfrage Hey Viro, gut dass noch einer aktiv ist, der reagiert :-D Es geht nur um den Absatz in dem Text http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Toa-of-Wiki_Fanfiction:%C3%9Cber_dieses_Wiki#Verlauf "Einige unbekannte Leute hatten das Wiki wochenlang beobachtet (...) die sofortige Löschung seiner Geschichten." Ist eure Sache, ob ihr das macht oder nicht, ich finde den Abschnitt relativ unsachlich. [[User:Matoro20|''Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 15:38, 9. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Herzlichen Dank, das mit Skype können wir gerne machen, dann brauch ich nur Kontaktdaten :-D [[User:Matoro20|Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 09:38, 16. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nene, das ging, hab dir eine Anfrage geschickt. [[User:Matoro20|Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 22:21, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Inaktive Bürokraten Hallo Viro13, ich habe den drei inaktiven Bürokraten wie gewünscht die Rechte entzogen! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:10, 14. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Ein kleines Hallo Hallo Viro, lange ist es her, seit dem ich das letzte Mal eine Seite in diesem Wiki bearbeitet habe. Als ich neulich wieder ein wenig von Nostalgie gepackt war und einen Blick ins Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction wagte, war ich ganz erstaunt, dass sich dort wieder nach so langer Zeit der Inaktivität wieder etwas regte. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich in diesem Wiki überhaupt je wieder etwas tun würde - auch wenn ich es mir immer erhofft habe. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie kann ich mich von diesem Wiki und BIONICLE einfach nicht lösen. Zu sehr hat mich das Wiki dafür geprägt und zu stark sind meine Erinnerungen an das rege und intensive Schreiben in diesem Wiki. Ich habe das Toa-of-Wiki-Fanfiction nie ganz außer Acht gelassen, habe immer mal wieder ein wenig reingeschaut. Das konnte ich ebenso wenig sein lassen, wie weiterhin über all die Jahre an BIONICLE-Geschichten zu schreiben. Ja, auch nach so vielen Jahren bin ich der Lego-Serie, auch wenn sie nun wohl für immer von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, treu geblieben. Es ist schon irgendwie faszinierend, dass einen diese Helden über Jahre lang begleitet haben. Ich habe es aus Gründen von Zeit und Lust zwar nie wirklich geschafft, eine vollständige BIONICLE-Geschichte aufzuschreiben, aber ich habe ein ganzes Universum entworfen und mir viele Notizen zu Historie, Politik und Gesellschaft angefertigt. Inzwischen habe ich eine mehrseitige Chronik der politischen Ereignisse in dieser Welt aufgeschrieben. Da ich jedoch nie eine Geschichte zu meinem Universum geschrieben habe, habe ich auch nie etwas ins Wiki hochgeladen. Doch zuletzt hat mich die Lust gepackt, vielleicht eine Geschichte endlich zu Papier zu bringen und sie sogar hochzuladen. Das könnte jedoch einige Monate in Anspruch nehmen. Deswegen ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass ich hier wieder stark aktiv werde. Allerdings könnte ich mich um meine uralten Geschichten kümmern, die ich in Kindesjahren geschrieben habe - ich werde sie nicht überarbeiten, da ich sie als Erinnerung und Zeugnis meiner Kindheit durchaus in dieser Form behalten möchte. Vielleicht schreibe ich jedoch eine Art Kommentar oder Essay, in dem ich mich mit meinen alten Geschichten auseinandersetze. Mal sehen. Ich habe natürlich mitbekommen, dass Du im englischen Pendant zum Toa-of-Wiki-Fanfiction, dem Custom Bionicle Wiki, sehr aktiv bist. Beim Blick ins Custom Bionicle Wiki werde ich immer ein wenig wehmütig, angesichts dieser unverändert großen Aktivität - und das so viele Jahre nach Ende der ersten Bionicle-Generation. Zu gerne würde ich mich dem Wiki anschließen, aber meine Englisch-Kenntnisse sind nicht ganz ausreichend, um Geschichten zu schreiben, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Dass Du mir die Administrator-Rechte entzogen hast, ist schon okay. Zwar hätte ich durchaus Lust, ein wenig am Skin zu arbeiten oder die Struktur des Wikis noch einmal aufzupolieren, aber das muss nicht unbedingt sein. Nun denn. Ich wollte mich nur einmal kurz bei Dir melden und sagen, dass Du nicht mutterseelenallein hier im Wiki bist. In den nächsten Monaten werde ich ein wenig mehr freie Zeit haben und mich vielleicht sogar ab und an im Wiki kenntlich machen. Bis dahin, alles Gute! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 11:58, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Erstmal hatte ich gerade einen kurzen Schock als plötzlich das "Du hast neue Nachrichten" am Bildschirmrand aufgetaucht ist - fast so, als wäre man sich sicher man ist irgendwo alleine und plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. Allerdings diesmal ja eine durchaus schöne Uberraschung. Mir geht es da ähnlich wie dir. Ich bin nebenbei zwar noch im englischen Bereich der Community, der "letzten Bionicle-Bastion" unterwegs, allerdings fehlt da natürlich die gesamte Geschichte die ich hier erlebt habe. Es ist einfach zu schön durch die alten Archive und Diskssionen zu kramen und sich auch immer wieder etwas über ein 14-jähriges Selbst zu belustigen. Zur Zeit arbeite ich hier im Wiki viel daran, alles zu Kategorisieren und einen leichten Zugriff zu ermöglichen, da alles über die Zeit etwas durcheinander geraten ist (oder nie sortiert war). Der Admin-Rang hilft besonders beim Wiederherstellen, da Bima doch hier und da etwas zu gründlich war mit seiner Aufräumaktion vor einigen Jahren. Und natürlich ist ein vollständiger neuer Skin immernoch in Planung, was ja schon lange überfällig ist. Den Admin-Rang hatte ich entfernt da zu der Zeit eh niemand mehr aktiv war und ich das Wiki adoptiert habe. Ich habe ihn gleich mit allem anderen mit entfernen lassen; Selbst Leute wie Helios waren noch Bürokrat und das ist ja nun wirklich schon lange her und veraltet. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du ab und zu auch die Zeit findest, etwas zu schreiben! Ich bin gerade dabei etwas Ordnung zu schaffen, vielleicht kann ich dann später auch mal Werbung für die letzten deutschen Fans in einer englischen Facebook-Gruppe machen wenn hier alles wieder gut aussieht. Da Bionicle zum zweiten mal offiziell beendet wurde liegt es wohl wieder an uns, den Fans, die Legende zu erhalten. Über eine plötzliche Nachricht erfreut, --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:17, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Oh ja, wenn man auf den alten Blog-Seiten ein wenig stöbert, kann man sich ein Schmunzeln oder manchmal auch ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. Hach, was nicht schon alles in diesem Wiki vorgefallen ist. Ich hinterfrage mich gar nicht mal, warum ich immer noch an diesem Wiki hänge, warum ich immer noch im Erwachsenenalter Geschichten über Plastik-Figuren schreibe. Denn die Antwort liegt auf der Hand: Meine Zeit im Wiki war mehr als prägend für mich und hat im Grunde genommen die Weichen für meine spätere Laufbahn gestellt: Durch das Wiki habe ich meine Liebe zum Schreiben entdeckt, habe mich dadurch in Schülerzeitungen engagiert und das hat schlussendlich auch meine Studienentscheidung beeinflusst. Ohne das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction hätte ich vielleicht ganz andere Interessen entwickelt. Und BIONICLE - das ist für mich immer noch etwas ganz Beeindruckendes. Ein einziges faszinierendes Mysterium. Die Vorstellung von Roboter-ähnlichen Wesen mit ihrer eigenen Kultur und Mystik, hat mich seit jeher inspiriert. Mir fallen immer wieder Abenteuer ein, die diese Helden in ihrem Universum erleben. So auch jetzt wieder: In den letzten Tagen brütete ich über Ideen für Geschichten, auch darüber, wie ich diese Geschichten erzähle - und da kommst du ins Spiel, Viro. Deine Comics haben mich nämlich ein wenig dazu inspiriert, vielleicht mal selbst einen Comic zu gestalten. Ob nun jedoch mit Fotos oder Zeichnungen, da bin ich noch unentschlossen. Im Moment habe ich so viele Ideen, dass ich am Ende wohl wieder rein gar nichts zu Papier bringen werde... Hättest du eigentlich etwas dagegen, wenn Du mir wieder die Administrator-Rechte zurückgibst? Zum einen würde ich ein paar alte Seiten, wie die Leitlinien oder die Wiki-Geschichte, wieder etwas entstauben, zum anderen sind einige meiner eigenen Seiten geschützt, sodass ich sie nicht bearbeiten kann. Allerdings liegt diese Entscheidung bei Dir, Du brauchst mich nicht zum Administrator ernennen, wenn Du eigene Pläne für das Wiki hast. Nette Grüße, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:47, 15. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ich würde dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen, wenn du einen Comic machst! Finde ich selbst ein super Medium um eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich denke mal mit Fotos wäre das generell einfacher zu machen und würde etwas weniger Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wie gesagt, wenn du Tipps brauchst; ich hab' einiges über die Jahre an Handgriffen gelernt. Ich bin auch gerade in der Planung für einen ganz neuen Teil in diesem Sommer, der dann auch gleich anständig Übersetzt erscheinen wird. Hattest du eigentlich meine ganze Trilogie im englischen Wiki schon gelesen? Ja klar, den Rang kann ich dir zurück geben. Gerade die genannten Seiten wären super, wenn sie wieder auf einen aktuellen Stand gebracht werden würden, bei der Wiki-Geschichte dann vielleicht sogar mit Links als Verweis und so. Solange die Community hier eh nur aus uns beiden besteht sehe ich da keinen Grund, der dagegen spricht. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 20:20, 15. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Super, vielen Dank für die Administrator-Ernennung! In Sachen Comics könnte ich tatsächlich ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Man kann die geschossenen Bilder zwar sicherlich auch in eine ganz normale Word- oder Office-Datei packen, dennoch stellt sich die Frage, ob es da nicht vielleicht professionelle Software gibt? Wie gehst Du beispielsweise vor? Comics sind in der Tat ein wunderbares Medium. Im Gegensatz zu Prosa-Texten sind sie doch vergleichsweise schnell gemacht, wenn man denn zumindest Fotos schießt. Aber auch sonst bin ich ein richtiger Comic-Fan: Fast monatlich kaufe ich mir ein paar Comics zum lesen, seien es Star-Wars- oder auch Superhelden-Comics. Deine Trilogie habe ich nicht ganz zu Ende gelesen. Ich kann mich erinnern, "Aufstand" hier in diesem Wiki gelesen zu haben, aber dabei blieb es zunächst. Allerdings wäre ich gar nicht so schlecht beraten, mal wieder einen Blick auf Deine Comics zu werfen, um mir ein paar Tricks abzuschauen, hihi. Besonders inspirierend fand ich übrigens auch BionicleChickens Comics "Date Night" und "Pirates: The Regathering". Vom Zeichenstil her einmalig! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 19:25, 16. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ich benutze seit jeher Comic Life 2, was ich seit circa 2011 besitze. Es gibt nun schon längst Comic Life 3, was wie der Vorgänger ein echt super-leicht zu bedienendes Programm ist. Da kannst du die Bilder einfach reinziehen, skalieren, mit Schlagschatten versehen und so weiter. Sprechblasen gibt es da auch genug. Unterschätze die Arbeit an Comics nicht; Es ist nicht einfach fotografiert und fertig aus meiner Erfahrung. Du brauchst ein Skript, MoCs, Bilder, Nachbearbeitung, Comic-Gestaltung und dann das exportieren und hochladen. Wollte dich damit nicht entmutigen, sind nur ein paar Schritte, an denen man sich orientieren kann. Letzteres ist gut zu wissen. Ich hab' Uprising/Aufstand seit dem originalen Erscheinen schon überarbeitet und würde davon auch gerne eine passende deutsche Fassung hier veröffentlichen. Zumal dann ja noch Patriots/Elegy/Lost auch noch fehlen. Es gäbe dann genug Material schonmal und wenn du die Geschichte noch nicht ganz kennst lohnt sich die Arbeit dann ja! BionicleChicken macht echt richtig gute gezeichnete Comics. Mein Gegenspieler Nuva aus meiner Comic-Reihe hat sogar ein kurzes Cameo im Hintergrund! --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:56, 17. Jul. 2018 (UTC) So, in den letzten paar Tagen hab ich mich nun endlich an die Arbeit gemacht und fleißig Fotos geschossen. Auf einen meiner älteren Computer hatte ich sogar noch ein Comic-Programm namens "Comic Studio Deluxe" installiert gehabt, welches zwar recht simpel in der Bedienung ist, für Anfänger wie mich aber ideal ist, um einen ersten, sporadischen Comic zu entwerfen. Mir war schon im Klaren, dass ein Comic nicht einfach so schnell gemacht ist. Allerdings bin ich jemand, der gerne einfach spontan anfängt, ohne vorher große Überlegungen zur Geschichte anzustellen und dann im Laufe der Arbeit das Material so langsam verfeinert und ausbaut. Ein Skript oder ein zu enger Rahmen haben sich für mich manchmal sogar als hinderlich erwiesen - aber da ist jeder wohl anders gestrickt. Der Comic-Streifen, an dem ich die letzten Tage gebastelt habe, besitzt zwar keine äußerst tiefgründige Handlung - allerdings war das nie mein Ziel gewesen. Ich habe einfach angefangen, ein paar Fotos zu schießen - ich hatte nicht mal eine Geschichte im Hinterkopf, die Fotos waren nur als kleiner Test gedacht. Zufälligerweise ließ sich aus diesen Bildern jedoch eine kleine, nette Handlung erspinnen. Und so habe ich mich weiter ans Werk gesetzt und daraus einen Comic gemacht. Ich werde die Seiten im Laufe des Tages noch hochladen. Ich bin mehr als gespannt, was du dazu sagen wirst! Grüße, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 10:33, 20. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ich würde zwar ein Skript und Planung immer empfehlen, aber vielleicht ist es gar keine schlechte Idee, ein paar Figuren mitzunehmen und einfach mal anzufangen, wenn man einfach mal wieder eine kurze Geschichte erzählen möchte. Es muss ja nicht alles gleich ein riesiges Werk werden. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deinen Comic! Meine Bewertung schreib' ich dir dann auf die Diskussionsseite, natürlich. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:44, 20. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Englische Version von "Piruks Held" Hallo Viro, ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, meinen Comic "Piruks Held" im englischen Custom Bionicle Wiki hochzuladen. Mit dem Übersetzen habe ich mich zwar nicht allzu schwer getan, dennoch bin ich mir unsicher, ob sich der Comic im Englischen so in Ordnung anhört. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, vielleicht einen Blick darauf zu werfen und mir eventuell beim Berichtigen zu helfen? Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest, versteht sich. Dankesehr im Voraus! P.S.: Bei der englischen Version habe ich deine gestalterischen Hinweise beachtet und die ein oder andere Sprechblase überarbeitet. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 20:31, 1. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Klar, kein Problem! Ich lese das gleich mal. Gute Idee mit der Übersetzung! Wenn du möchtest kann ich im CBW dann auch mal ein paar Leute fragen, ob sie deinen Comic bewerten wollen. Da gibt's ja etwas mehr Audienz als hier zur Zeit, und es wäre sicherlich ein guter Einstieg. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 08:21, 2. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Auch auf deiner Diskussionsseite nochmal ein großes Dankeschön, Viro! Wenn du ein paar Leuten aus dem Custom Bionicle Wiki von meinem Comic erzählst, wäre das ausgesprochen nett! Auch da ein kleines Danke hinterher! Sobald ich die überarbeitete Version im englischen Wiki hochgeladen habe, gebe ich dir Bescheid. Mal gucken, wie der Comic in der englischen Community ankommt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 10:23, 3. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ja klar, kein Problem! Dauert ja echt nicht lange eben kurz Korrektur zu lesen. Und je mehr aktive Benutzer in der Community sind, desto besser! --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:01, 4. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Hochgeladen Hey Viro, ich habe gerade eben "Piruks Held" im englischen Custom Bionicle Wiki hochgeladen. Wenn du ein paar Leute auf die Geschichte aufmerksam machen könntest, wäre das wirklich nett - ich bin gespannt, was die englische Community zu meinem Comic zu sagen hat! Vielen Dank nochmal! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 10:53, 5. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ich lass' mal meine Connections spielen. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:25, 5. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Soeben habe ich mir durchgelesen, was BobTheDoctor und Invader zu meinem Comic geschrieben haben. Wirklich sehr nett! Du kannst den beiden gerne ein Dankeschön von mir übermitteln. Solche Worte bestätigen einen doch ungemein und motivieren, sich gleich an die Übersetzung des nächsten Comics zu setzen. Vielen Dank nochmals! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 10:59, 8. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ist ja keine große Sache gewesen! Bobdo hat sogar schon kommentiert bevor ich die Chance hatte, ihm zu schreiben. Er hat dann noch Invader dazu geholt, als ich angefragt hatte. Hab' da gleich nochmal erklärt dass du gerade wieder dabei bist und unerfahrener bist im schreiben von englischem Text, aber wie sehr dich Kommentare motivieren würden; was ja auch offensichtlich geklappt hat! Ich kann deine nächste Übersetzung auch gerne wieder Korrektur lesen. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:22, 8. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Jinok Hallo Viro, du hast die letzten Wochen fleißig an deinen Geschichten aus dem "Jinok-Universum" gearbeitet. Ich würde sie mir zu gerne einmal durchlesen, bin jedoch unsicher, mit welcher Geschichte ich beginnen sollte? Zusätzlich wollte ich noch fragen, was ich alles an Hintergrundwissen zu deiner Geschichte benötige - immerhin ist es keine komplett neue Geschichte, sondern du versuchst, deine alte Story zu restaurieren, wie ich bemerkt habe. Grüße, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 10:39, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ich gehe davon aus du meinst Pathway of Destiny? Ja, die Stories dabei sind eine Restauration - und extra in einem alten Stil (und damit nicht besonders hochwertig) geschrieben. Kleines Kunstprojekt von mir, wieder in den alten Schreibstil anzuwenden wo ich mich nun doch verbessert habe über die Zeit - es soll halt möglichst authentisch sein. Die Geschichten bauen sehr stark auf Handlungen aus Dark Portal (meiner ersten Geschichte im WNFF/ToWFF) und Legends of the Past auf. Um irgendwas zu verstehen muss man die beiden eigentlich kennen. Jede dieser 3 Geschichten haben jeweils 6 Epen als "Kapitel". Wäre irgendwie schon cool wenn du Lust hättest, sie zu lesen; allerdings bringt da glaube ich Kritik weniger, da ich sie nicht mehr überarbeiten werde und die neuste absichtlich etwas dumm geschrieben ist. Wenn du wirklich anfangen möchtest ist der Beste Anfang wahrscheinlich, wenn du chronologisch vorgehst, also Legends of the Past - Dark Portal - Pathway of Destiny. Kannst' mir sagen ob du trotzdem gerne die Geschichten lesen möchtest. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:07, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ah, vielen Dank! Ein wenig interessiert es mich schon, worum es in deinem Jinok-Universum geht. Ich werde mal bei Zeiten die ersten Geschichten aus "Dark Portal" anlesen. Da du die Geschichten vor über neun Jahren verfasst hast, wäre eine ausführliche Kritik wohl wirklich ein wenig unangebracht. Generell finde ich dein Projekt ziemlich interessant! Ich habe auch oft überlegt, meine uralten Geschichten fortzuführen. Allerdings hat sich mein Schreibstil und meine Art, Geschichten zu erzählen, so stark verändert, dass es für mich einfach unmöglich wäre, die alten Geschichten fortzusetzen. Wenn, dann käme für mich nur ein kompletter Neuanfang, ein Reboot, infrage. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 14:08, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Du kannst ja sonst statt bei jedem Kapitel einzeln etwas zu schreiben einfach einen Kommentar auf die Übersichtsseite schreiben, was du generell davon hälst. Wäre ganz interessant zu wissen, eigentlich! Ich dachte auch erst es wird sehr schwer so wie früher zu schreiben, da sich mittlerweile so viel getan hat. Aber man kommt rein - es scheint, als trägt man doch noch etwas von seinem alten "Ich" was man wieder aufrufen kann. Remakes hab' ich auch gemacht. Aber meist sind die Geschichten, die als Grundlage gelten, einfach so alt und voller komischer Ideen dass es sich meist einfach nicht lohnt oder nicht kompatibel mit einem neuen Schreibstil/Storyplanung ist. Ich glaube eine neue Geschichte, wie du sie jetzt auch machst, ist da am Besten. Man kann natürlich mal Referenzen einstreuen! Einige Charaktere aus Dark Portal etc. sind zum Beispiel auch in der selben Form in meinen neuen Comics aufgetaucht. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:43, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Hey :) Cool, dass hier noch jemand aktiv ist. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal aus Interesse vorbei schauen, was hier so in den letzten Jahren passiert ist und war positiv überrascht :D Bioniclemaster724 (Diskussion) 11:08, 15. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Wirklich schön von dir zu hören, Bima! Hast dann genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt vorbei gesehen, seit so über 'nem Monat hab' ich hier auch wieder die Aktivität aufgenommen. Es sind auf den englischen Seiten zwar wesentlich mehr Leute, aber irgendwie kann ich mein ToWFF ja auch nicht zurück lassen. Im Wiki restauriere ich im Moment unfertige Geschichten von früher während Gresh einen ganz neuen Comic angefangen hat. Dazu bin ich auch noch halt aktiv auf meinen englischen Seiten. Wie sieht's denn bei dir aus? Planst du auch wieder etwas zu machen oder möchtest du lieber eher "zusehen", so wie Garrzo? --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:01, 15. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ich habe gehofft, irgendwann mit meiner Geschichte fertig zu werden, aber ich glaube, dass das nichts mehr wird. Ich habe öfter mal darüber nachgedacht, weiter zu machen, aber ich glaube, dass es einfach zu lange dauern würde, wieder richtig hinein zu finden. Nicht nur in meine Story, sondern generell in alles, was BIONICLE betrifft. Ich hatte ja damals angefangen, meine Story zu überarbeiten, um sie wieder näher an das ursprüngliche BIONICLE zurückzuführen, aber da ist mir schon aufgefallen, wie schwer das war. Ich freue mich, dass hier noch was passiert, aber ich denke, mehr als ein gelegentliches Vorbeischauen werde ich zeitlich nicht hinbekommen. Aber wie gesagt, es freut mich zu sehen, dass hier noch jemand aktiv ist :) Bioniclemaster724 (Diskussion) 14:28, 16. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Auch von mir einen herzlichen Gruß, Bima! Als ich gesehen habe, dass bei den letzten Aktivitäten mal ein anderer Name als der von Viro oder mir steht, war ich wirklich positiv überrascht. Schade, dass du nicht wieder an deinen Geschichten weiter arbeiten wirst. Aber zugegeben: Du hast damals beinahe an die 100 Epen und Kurzgeschichten verfasst und diese von grundauf zu überarbeiten wäre mehr als mühselig - vor allem, wenn man sich längere Zeit nicht mit seiner Geschichte, geschweige denn BIONICLE selbst befasst hat. Mir geht es da ähnlich wie dir: Die alten Geschichten sind mittlerweile so sehr vom jetzigen Stil entfernt, dass sie fast schon albern oder amateurhaft wirken. Aber hast Du vielleicht schon mal darüber nachgedacht, eine gänzlich neue Geschichte anzufangen? Als ich mich vor ein paar Wochen wieder im Wiki kenntlich gemacht habe, war für mich klar, dass meine alten Geschichten nicht zu retten sind. Allerdings habe ich auch nicht die Zeit, mir lange, ausgereifte Epen auszudenken. Die Lösung? Ich habe mir ein kleines, schnell realisierbares Projekt vorgenommen: Comics. Das war die ideale Lösung, um im Wiki wieder aktiv zu werden, aber auch andere Pflichten nicht zu vernachlässigen. Und wer sagt, dass man ständig Geschichten schreiben muss? Wie wäre es mit Essays oder einer Reflexion über die eigenen, alten Geschichten, vielleicht in einem Blog verpackt? Jedenfalls, ich bin wirklich erfreut, von Dir zu hören, Bima! Und wer weiß, vielleicht liest man ja in nächster Zukunft doch was von Dir, hihi. Bis dahin, alles Gute! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 10:37, 17. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Also wie Gresh gesagt hat wäre es auch eine Möglichkeit, sonst ganz was Neues zu machen, vielleicht mit einer Referenz zu deiner alten Geschichte hier und da. So hab' ich das jedenfalls gemacht. Ich kann aber auch verstehen wenn das zeitlich nicht klappt, mir geht es da teils sehr ähnlich. Besonders wenn du dich erst wieder in Bionicle hereinfinden müsstest. Wenn du dann ab und zu mal vorbei schaust und du generell "in der Nähe" bist ist das auch schon sehr gut! Wir werden hier einfach nach wie vor weiter machen und du bist immer Willkommen. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:21, 17. Aug. 2018 (UTC) "Fracht und Freiheit": Now availabe in English Guten Abend, Viro! Mit Übersetzungsprogramm und Wörterbuch ausgestattet, habe ich mich an die Übersetzung von "Fracht und Freiheit" gewagt. Ich hoffe, es würde dir nichts ausmachen, wieder einen kleinen kritischen Blick auf die Übersetzung zu werfen und mich notfalls zu korrigieren? Das wäre wie immer sehr nett von dir! Nun denn. Im Folgenden findest du die von mir übersetzten Dialoge: ERZÄHLER: A smuggler cave in the lower layers (areas) of Metru Nui. TAIPU: Hugh, that thing is really heavy! I'm not sure if my meager arms will withstand this. NUHRII: Tell me about it! And that's just the first load. --- Okay, it's just a small piece to go. Hang on, Taipu! TAIPU: I need a break! Immediately! NUHRII: And I thought you Onu-Matoran had more resilient muscles! Come on, it's just a few metres left. One last effort- GLOWAN: What are you Hikaki doing there?! TAIPU: Sorry, boss. We try hard, but the cargo is just too heavy. GLOWAN: Too heavy? Do you dorks get the hang on anything? That's serious business. Our customers rely on us. TAIPU: I... I got it, boss, the custumers, yes... GLOWAN: Now shake a leg and ship that stuff into our transporter, Taipu. We're running out of time. --- The same goes for you, Nuhrii. NUHRII: Got it, boss. GLOWAN: Nothing did you get, birdbrain. That's the deal of our life and you won't goof it, is that clear? --- I know blokes like you, Nuhrii. Knive winging petty crooks. Be glad that I let you join the team. And know get to work! NUHRII: As you wish... as you wish... GLOWAN: This assignment will make us filthy rich. You'll never have to put a foot on that dump named Metru Nui again. Do you get that? --- But no pain, no gain. There is still a Zarmor tank waiting to be shipped. So hurry up! --- I have the strange feeling that these Vahki are closer to us than I would like. Damn Nuparu, why have you just engineered them? --- Oh yes, Nuparu, that traitor. Tell me, Taipu, haven't you been friends once? TAIPU: That's long time ago. Since he's working for the government, we haven't talked anymore. GLOWAN: What a pitty. If you should meet him by chance, tell him --- that he's a rotten dirtbag! TAIPU: Yes, yes, boss... I... I'll tell him. GLOWAN: And now, get a move on! Shift up a gear. You don't make the impression that you really want the dough. --- I for my part want the money at all costs. And then I can finally leave the place I once called my home. LESAH: Sweetie, is there somebody hyperventilating again? GLOWAN: Darling! LESAH: Oh, Glowan. Don't be that severe with the guys. --- We all do our best to accomplish the assignment. --- I see the same fire in their eyes as in yours, honey. GLOWAN: Hmpf. LESAH: Oh, Glowan, cutie. What's now again? GLOWAN: We're running out of time, Lesah. Who knows when the Vahki will show up? LESAH: Now don't be afraid. You've thought it through excellently. Just think of what expects us after the assignment: A lot of this here... GLOWAN: What are you starring at? NUHRII: Oh, it's nothing, boss... LESAH: Sigh. --- Don't take it too hard, guys. He's just a bit stressed. Just carry on. --- It's only one last strenuous effort - and then you will never have to be worried about something again. GLOWAN: And you have checked the entrances? LESAH: Yupp, secured like a fortress. No Vahki will be able to infiltrate the cave. We shouldn't worry about this. I worry much more about you. GLOWAN: What should go on with me? (alternativ: Why should one worry about me?) LESAH: That's not the way one should treat his fellow team mates. We all act in concert - that's not just your matter. GLOWAN: Lesah, dear, it was me who organized all that. Have you forgot about it? --- And by the way, there is a whole bunch of Kanohis waiting to be shipped. LESAH: That stupid assignment! You do not need to behave like the big bad boss. That's not you. GLOWAN: I have waited so long for this chance. LESAH: And it will work! We will rake in enough money to turn one's back on Metru Nui. Trust me - trust us. GLOWAN: It's just... I don't know, I have that bad feeling... Did it really have to take this far? Did it have to take this far that we begin being criminal? LESAH: We're not criminal. What the government is doing with Metru Nui - that's criminal. Don't let this assignment corrupt your good heart. We'll do it and leave forever. GLOWAN: Lesah, thank you. Without you, I'd be a wreck. LESAH: Hey, together we'll get through it. Come here. --- Don't become what you abhor, darling. And now let's go. --- I'm looking forward to spend my time with you on a lonely island. --- You know, I never had a better feeling about something... Das sieht erstmal nach ganz schön viel aus... Setz dich bloß nicht damit unter Druck - lass dir Zeit mit dem Korrekturlesen, ich werde den Comic sowieso erst in einer Woche bearbeiten können. Dennoch wieder ein großes Danke im Voraus, Viro! Gruß, [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 19:22, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) So: ERZÄHLER: A smuggler cave in the lower section of Metru Nui. TAIPU: Ugh, that thing is really heavy! I'm not sure if my meager arms will withstand this much longer. NUHRII: Tell me about it! And that's just the first of those. --- Okay, almost there. Hang on, Taipu! TAIPU: I need a break! Right now! NUHRII: And I thought you Onu-Matoran had more resilient muscles! Come on, it's just a few metres left. One last effort- GLOWAN: What are you two Hikaki doing there?! TAIPU: Sorry, boss. We tried our best but the cargo is just too heavy. GLOWAN: Too heavy? Don't you Dorks realize? This is serious business. Our customers rely on us. TAIPU: I... I get it, boss, the customers, yes... GLOWAN: Now shake a leg and get that stuff into our transporter, Taipu. We're running out of time. --- The same goes for you, Nuhrii. NUHRII: Got it, boss. GLOWAN: You didn't get anything, birdbrain. That's the deal of our life and you won't blow it, is that clear? --- I know blokes like you, Nuhrii. Knive winging petty crooks. Be glad that I've let you join the team. And now get to work! NUHRII: As you wish... as you wish... GLOWAN: This job will make us filthy rich. You'll never have to put a foot on that dump named Metru Nui again. Do you get that? --- But no pain, no gain. There is still a Zamor tank waiting to be shipped. So hurry up! --- I have the strange feeling that these Vahki are closer to us than I'd like. Damn Nuparu, why did you have to invent them? --- Oh yes, Nuparu, that traitor. Tell me, Taipu, haven't you been friends once? TAIPU: That was a long time ago. Since he began working for the government we haven't talked anymore. GLOWAN: What a pitty. If you should meet him by chance, tell him --- that he's a rotten dirtbag! TAIPU: Yes, yes, boss... I... I'll tell him. GLOWAN: And now, get a move on! Shift up a gear. You don't make the impression that you really want the dough. --- I for my part want the money at all costs. And then I can finally leave the place I once called my home. LESAH: Sweetie, is there somebody hyperventilating again? GLOWAN: Darling! LESAH: Oh, Glowan. Don't be that severe with the guys. --- We all do our best to accomplish the assignment. --- I see the same fire in their eyes as in yours, honey. GLOWAN: Hmpf. LESAH: Oh, Glowan, cutie. What troubles you? GLOWAN: We're running out of time, Lesah. Who knows when the Vahki will show up? LESAH: Now don't be afraid. You've thought it through excellently. Just think of what expects us after the assignment: A lot of this... GLOWAN: What are you staring at? NUHRII: Oh, it's nothing, boss... LESAH: Sigh. --- Don't take it too hard, guys. He's just a bit stressed. Just carry on. --- It's only one last strenuous effort - and then you will never have to be worried about something again. GLOWAN: And you have checked the entrances? LESAH: Yupp, secured like a fortress. No Vahki will be able to infiltrate the cave. We shouldn't worry about this. I worry much more about you. GLOWAN: Why would you worry about me? LESAH: That's not the way one should treat his fellow teammates. We all act in concert - that's not just your thing. GLOWAN: Lesah, dear, it was me who organized all that. Did you forget about that? --- And by the way, there is a whole bunch of Kanohi waiting to be shipped. LESAH: That stupid assignment! You don't need to behave like the big bad boss. That's not you. GLOWAN: I have waited so long for this chance. LESAH: And it will work! We will rake in enough money to turn our back on Metru Nui. Trust me - trust us. GLOWAN: It's just... I don't know, I have that bad feeling... Did it really have to take it this far? Did it have to take it this far and become criminals? LESAH: We're not criminals. What the government is doing with Metru Nui - that's a crime. Don't let this assignment corrupt your good heart. We'll do it and leave forever. GLOWAN: Lesah, thank you. Without you, I'd be a wreck. LESAH: Hey, together we'll get through it. Come here. --- Don't become what you abhor, darling. And now let's go. --- I'm looking forward to spend my time with you on a lonely island. --- You know, I never had a better feeling about something... Hier und da was verbessert, einiges so gelassen, anderes sprachlich angepasst. Dürfte jetzt so ziemlich so richtig sein. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 21:17, 19. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Und erneut ein großes Dankeschön, Viro! Ich freue mich schon, den Comic im englischen Wiki hochzuladen - aber wie gesagt, dazu werde ich erst in einer knappen Woche die Möglichkeit haben! D-A-N-K-E nochmal! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8''']] (Admin) 11:10, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC)